ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobo
How Lobo joined the Tourney Lobo's homeworld of Czarnia was a utopian paradise until the day he was born. His evil was so frighteningly apparent that the nurse who delivered him went insane. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo went on to create a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures and set them on his people, wiping out his entire species save himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then, he has traveled the galaxies working as a bounty hunter. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to his agreements, and always keeps his word to the end. Lobo has clashed with a number of superheroes, most notably SuperMan. Character Select Screen Animation Lobo looks left, right, then at the zooming camera saying "Gonna put your insides on the outside.". Special Attacks Cigarette Toss (Neutral) Lobo throws his cigarette at his opponent. Super Side Kick (Side) Lobo jumps in the air kicking his opponent. High Jump (Up) Lobo does a high jump. Slam Dunk (Down) Lobo grabs his opponent, slamming him/her on the ground. Super Cigarette Toss (Hyper Smash) Same as Cigarette Toss, but with more cigarettes. The Main Man (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us, Lobo grabs his chain then slams into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects, he then summons his bike and then proceeds to flip on it. He then runs into his opponent with his bike, sending them flying into air he then shoots the opponent with his shotgun. The opponent then lands in front of one of the exhaust pipes. Lobo then torches his opponents face with the exhausts pipes before giving out a "you suck!". He then shows his opponent the middle finger (which is censored) before laughing and driving off. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #With his back facing the screen, Lobo raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen saying "I simplify the maiming process.". #Lobo pushes a button with his fist with the words "You're about to be croaked, loser.", then a crane comes by and picks up his opponent, or 2nd place opponent if VS Mode is played, while they scream their Star KO scream. #Crossing his arms, Lobo looks upwards and says "I want a 'I killed Supes' t-shirt.". Hidden Victory Pose Lobo approaches his defeated opponent, ashes his cigar on them, and tells him/her "They don't call me the Main Man for nothing." He then lays back on his bike and enjoys his cigar. On-Screen Appearance Lobo drives his motorcycle to his start point yelling "DON'T MESS WITH THE MAIN MAN!!!". Special Quotes *That's the cure right here! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Admit I'm the coolest! (When fighting any Sailor Scouts or any Ronin Warriors universe character) Trivia *Lobo shares his English voice actor with Malebolgia. *Lobo shares his Japanese voice actor with Count Dracula, Ganryu, and Deathstroke. *The rival of Lobo is Samus in her Zero Suit. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Previously Downloadable Characters